Buffy the X-Slayer
by Zoan
Summary: x-over with Gen-x Buffy is assumed to be a mutant and goes to Xavier's eventualy F/F
1. Leaving Sunnydale

**Buffy:**

 The X-Slayer **_Chapter 1_** Leaving Sunnydale By Zoan 

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

I also don't own the X-men or Gen-X they belong to Marvel Comics

Note: It will become a f/f romance eventually so if you don't like it don't read it

Westchester, New York 

            'Scott would please come to my study for a moment' sent Professor Xavier telepathically.

            'Right away Professor' sent back Scott.

            "Ah, Scott Cererbro recently detected a new mutant by the name of Elizabeth Summers in a small town in California called Sunnydale." said the Professor after Scott joined him.

            "Elizabeth," said Scott "I have cousin named Elizabeth that lives in Sunnydale." 

            The Professor smiled and said, "Why don't you send a letter asking her to join the Massachusetts Academy?"

            "I'll get on it," replied Cyclops.

Sunnydale, California 

            "Buffy I just received a letter from you're your cousin Scott he says he got you a scholarship to a school named Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters " said Joyce Summers.

            "Didn't he go to that school?" asked Buffy.

            "Yeah he told me that it was a school for mutants," said Joyce, "Buffy how come you didn't tell me you were a mutant."

            _Mutant huh? I suppose that with my Slayer powers I could be considered a mutant, _thought Buffy.  "Uhm, I was afraid of how you would react," she said.

            "Oh, Buffy I can't believe you thought so little of me," said Joyce disappointedly  "I am your mother and I'll love you no matter what. Now I think this will be a great opportunity for you as well not to mention it will keep you safe from groups like the Friends of Humanity."

            "What!? You're sending me away! I don't want to be sent away! Don't I get say in this?" screamed Buffy.

            "Buffy it is for your own good" replied Joyce.

Buffy huffed and stormed up to room. Joyce shook her head and wondered just exactly what she was going to do with her daughter.

            As night came around Buffy went out patrolling and afterwards went to the Bronze to meet her friends. When Buffy entered Xander and Willow waved over to their usual table.

            "Buffy, what's wrong you look all depressed?" asked Buffy's best friend, Willow.

            "My mom is sending me to a boarding school in Massachusetts called Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters," a depressed Buffy replied.      

            "Xavier's… isn't that a school your cousin went to, the one for mutants? Buffy how come you didn't tell us you were a mutant?" babbled Willow.

            " I'm not. I'm a Slayer, but my powers make seem like I am a mutant," answered Buffy. 

            "Oh," said Willow "I'm going to miss you"

            "Me to Buff" said her other friend Xander.

            "I promise to write you guys often" said Buffy

            "Oh my gosh! Buffy what are you going to Giles?" gasped Willow.

            "I don't know Willow, but I do know that he is seriously going to wig out," answered Buffy.

The next day  

            "Let me get this straight you are being sent across the country because your mother thinks that you are a mutant," said a confused Giles.

            "Yep," said Buffy.

            "This isn't good.  Who is going to watch the Hellmouth with you in Massachusetts?" muttered the Englishman.  

            "I don't know.  Why don't we get Angel or someone from the Council to take over?" replied Buffy. 

            "Angel hmm. He would be a great asset, but the Council will not like you moving away from the Hellmouth," said Giles.

            "Well Giles its not like I can tell my mom not to send me away because I'm the Slayer," said Buffy.

            "You're right of course," said her watcher.

             Over the next few days she moped and got ready to leave.  When the day finally came Joyce took her daughter to the airport and bid good bye.

Well there you have it my first attempt at fan fiction. Please review otherwise you won't get Chapter 2 


	2. Welcome to the Academy

**Buffy:** **The X-Slayer**

Chapter 2 Welcome to the Academy By Zoan 

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

I also don't own the X-men or Gen-X they belong to Marvel Comics

Note: It will become a f/f romance eventually so if you don't like it don't read it

At the Massachusetts Academy 

            "Students I need one of you to volunteer to come with to the airport to pick up a new student," said Sean Cassidy, one of the headmasters of the Massachusetts Academy. 

            "Where is the new student from Irish?" asked Jubilee.

            "A town in Southern California called Sunnydale," replied the Irish headmaster.

            "A new student from So Cal? Cool I'll come!" exclaimed the So Cal mall rat.

            "What is the new students name?" asked Monet St. Croix.

            "Her name is Elizabeth Summers though the lass prefers Buffy," answered Sean.

            "Um, what are her powers Senor Cassidy?' asked Angelo.

            "According to Professor Xavier she has super human strength and agility as well as a healing factor though it is nowhere near as advanced as Wolverine's. Now if there aren't any more questions Jubilee and I will head of to the airport," said Sean.

 __

_At the Airport_

            _My slayer senses are going crazy _thought Buffy _I guess it because of the mutants I'm supposed to meet._ She went to the man that was causing her slayer senses to tingle and asked, "Are you Mr. Cassidy?"

            Surprised that she picked him out in the crowded airport "Aye, I am and I'm assuming that you are Buffy," at her nod he continued "and this is Jubilee."

            "Hi Buffy I'm from So Cal too" said Jubilee.

            "Hello Jubilee I'm surprised my cousin isn't here," greeted Buffy.

            "Cousin?" asked a confused Jubilee.

            "My cousin is Scott Summers," replied Buffy.

            "WHAT!? The man with no sense of humor is your cousin?" shrieked Jubilee.

            "Don't remind me," murmured Buffy.

            "Well lasses we should get going," said Sean.

The trio collected Buffy's bags and made there way to the Academy.  While en route Jubilee chattered endlessly. Buffy found it cute it reminded her of her best friend Willow. When they pulled up she was introduced to the rest of her classmates. She took a instant disliking to Monet which Jubilee thought was a great show of intelligence.

Well there you have it my first attempt at fan fiction. Please review because otherwise you won't get Chapter 3 


End file.
